


Problematic mcyt fluff/smutshots

by c0baltae



Category: haha no - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0baltae/pseuds/c0baltae
Summary: you horny? you lacking? me too! come request :)
Relationships: I'll add more as I go - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	1. Please request

**Author's Note:**

> Antis you can hate all you want I find it hOt

Hello hello! Here is where you request! I honestly never wrote using ao3 before so bare with me

Use this as the request form,,,

Ship:  
Who top/bottom (if smut):  
Kinks (if smut):  
Prompt: 

  
**What I _WON'T_ do:  
  
**Piss/Shit kink

Heavy non-con

Trans AU for smut

more to be added

**What I _WILL_ do:**

Trans AU for fluff

Age regression/age play

pretty much anything not on the previous list  
  


Have fun requesting! :D


	2. Video call

Ranboo was nervous.

  


Not only was Tubbo practically begging him to turn his camera one.

  


But Tubbo’s camera was already on, meaning he had to restrain himself from staring.

  


Which was undoubtably hard for him.

  


You see, Ranboo had liked the brit for quite a while now. Making it sometimes hard for him to stream with Tubbo due to him getting aroused while talking with him.

  


Sometimes Tubbo would just take that “more dominant” voice which always managed to make the enderman crumple under him.

  


Like he did just now,

  


“Ranboo. Please turn on your camera I want to see your pretty face,”

  


The words which were somehow a perfect balance between harsh and gentle, managed to make Ranboo immediately cooperate.

  


The instant cooperation slighting startle Tubbo, but he quickly caught on to why.

  


“Boo, do you like it when I make my voice like this?” His voice was slightly deeper, making Ranboo shiver.

  


“M-mhm,” the enderman choked out, nodding.

  


Tubbo’s voice alone managed to make him feel lightheaded, which probably isn’t good considering they’re best friends.

  


“Baby you’re so pretty, getting all flustered by my voice,”  
  


Tubbo was testing the waters, to be fair he’s liked Ranboo for a while too. So he was really interested in knowing how far he could take this.

  


The sudden praise made Ranboo go impossibly redder.

  


‘T-thank you, you’re very pretty too..” the flustered boy stuttered out, speaking quickly.

  


Wait did he just call him pretty?

  


Shit

  


_Shit_

Tubbo quickly noticed the panic growing in his friends eyes and tried responding something.

  


It didn’t seem to work though so the only thing heard was stuttering and Ranboo’s quiet mumbling .  
  


After a few minutes of silence though, Tubbo decided enough was enough.

  


“Ranboo, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be smut but fuck it it's 2am and I'm fucking tired


End file.
